Windy Nights
by Digi-diva
Summary: In his mind his life has ended, but can the one person who still sees the remnants of a soul within him bring him back, or will she fail where it matters most? 04/02/02-Prologue (G)
1. Prologue-Draco

A/N: This fic was inspired by the song Windy Nights, and the music along with it, which was written seperately. This is the prologue to another Draco/Ginny A/U fic I'm in the process of writing. If you want to view the lyrics to this song, I've got it up on my site. Just go to http://www.city-slang.net/windynights.txt  
  
Dedication: This was written for all of the reviewers on You're Such An Inspiration, because if it weren't for you, I'd never have been inspired to write this.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, and other companies which also have their own greedy hands on HP.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn't believe what he saw before him. His wife lay dead on the bed, and his five year old son was close to the afterlife himself. He scooped his son up in his arms, knowing he had to get to the hospital, and ran to his horse White Raven. His son, Drake, looked up at him with his mother's eyes.  
  
"Daddy, I feel hot."  
  
"Just hold on son."  
  
Draco mounted Raven, with his young son cradled in his arms. He took off, praying harder then he had ever prayed in his life.  
  
'I have already lost my wife. Don't let me lose my son.'  
  
And he rode through the woods, as the moon and stars shown through the trees. The wind howled through, and drops of rain still clinging to life on the trees from the earlier rain fell on him, chilling him to the bone. Mixed with the fear for his son's life, he felt colder then he had ever felt in his life.  
  
"Daddy, I see a man in the woods."  
  
"Just hold on son."  
  
Draco wanted to just squeeze his eyes shut and curl up in a corner, but he couldn't. He had to keep riding. He had to get to the hospital. Drake's life depended on it. He wished there was at least a light to show him the way, but it was deep into the night, and the fires of the woodsmen were out for the night.  
  
"Daddy, the man is calling to me."  
  
"Just hold on son."  
  
The wind enveloped him, as if determined to freeze him through and through. It blew with a vengence, making the trees howl in the night, as if crying in protest to either Draco's journey, or young Drake's battle against what was taking him. The sea sat beside him, and he could see the hospital just head, and the lone ship on it's way in, being tossed about in the water. He rode down the road with the loud gallop of his horse's hoofs adding to the dangerous lullabye that Mother Nature was trying to lure him to sleep with.  
  
"Daddy, the man is still there. He's offering me things like candy and apples."  
  
"Just hold on son."  
  
That ride seemed to last forever. His son was falling in and out of conciousness, giving out quiet whimpers in his sleep. Draco murmured for him to just hold on, and rode steadily to the hospital. He could see it now, but just barely. He was going to make it! He wanted to laugh at the wind, to taunt it. It had not held him back from saving his son.  
  
"Daddy, there's another man. He's helping me."  
  
"Just hold on son."  
  
And Draco and Raven made their way to the hospital as soon as possible, the wind and trees howling at them all the while. But they were there. Draco looked down at his son, and saw his eyes closed with a peaceful smile upon his face.  
  
"Drake? Wake up Drake."  
  
But there was nothing to wake up. Drake's life ended that day, and for all he knew, so did Draco's. His son had died, his son with his mother's eyes. He was in Heaven now, with his mother, and the angels, and God. And Draco was still here on Earth, left with two dead bodies and nothing for a soul. 


	2. Prologue-Ginny

A/N: I guess you could call this Part Two of the prologue. This is Ginny's part. Also, in case you haven't figured it out, this is an A/U fic. I don't think Harry Potter has enough of them, so as someone who knows much about a/u from living in the Digimon section (nine out of ten fics there are alternate universe), I'm here to revolutionize this place. Very big task I know, but here I am nonetheless. Therefore, many people might seem OOC to you. They're not, because this isn't the same universe. Also, you might find someone riding a horse and making a phone call and watching television and the year is 1938. Well, it's 1938 in a different universe. See what I mean?  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter (and Digimon) don't belong to me. But I'm going to get that winning bid at ebay eventually.  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley fanned herself as she sat on the pew of her church. She sat beside her brothers, their wives, and their children. She still hadn't married, and her family thought her to be a future spinster. Several men tried courting her, but none of them suited her. Her father had a soft spot for her, so if he wasn't good enough in her eyes, he'd forbid their relationship. Arthur Weasley only wanted the best for his children, since he wasn't able to provide that himself. Everyone knew this, and only the bravest men tried to get her. Unfortunately, Harry Potter was one of those people.  
  
Harry Potter had set his sights on Ginny last month, approximately fifteen years after she got over her crush on him. She'd met him at age five, and now that she was twenty-two, she had set her sights ahead. Now if only there was someone there to look at.  
  
Sighing, she elbowed her brother Percy, who was talking very loudly, and tried to focus her mind on the sermon. She just wished everyone would shut up about their own meaningless lives, and for just an hour on one day for every week devote themselves to the higher power.  
  
Ginny was by no means very religious, she just believed that with only one day out of the week to have where everyone comes together to worship their Lord, they should make the very most of it.   
  
She couldn't help but looked relieved when the church service was over. She loved being there, even if she did feel it was her duty, but she just wished it wasn't a family affair. She excused herself from her family so that she might walk home without her them for some fresh air while they stayed and socialized. She used this excuse every week and they had yet to catch on that she just wanted to be rid of them.  
  
She stepped out of the doors, grateful that her Sunday hat this week had a rather large brim, as she had left her parasol at home (again) and the sun was shining brightly. She walked for a few minutes, before she came to her most despised part of walking home-the cemetary. She had to walk through the horrid place to get to where her small home was. She opened the gate and stepped in. Instantly she felt the spirits of the people who now lived her swirl around her. Even if she couldn't see them, she felt them, and that's what scared her. She had managed to take another step when she heard someone weeping. Scared at first that it was a ghost, she froze. She slowly turned her head and to her left she saw a man bent down in front of a grave...or was he looking at the other one?  
  
Ginny-kind, caring, and above all curious-made her way to the man. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he gave a little jump. His head look up at her, and she was greeted with the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life. They were filled with tears, but they were beautiful. Her breath was caught in her throat. She had ever seen eyes as soulful as this man's.  
  
"Yes?" he asked her.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said, snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just I heard you crying and I just..." she trailed off, as he nodded.  
  
"Well you don't need to worry about me. I'm just fine."  
  
He stalked off with that, leaving her alone. She turned her head down, and saw the graves she had wondered over earlier.  
  
  
Blaise Stasia Malfoy  
  
1912-1938  
  
She was greatly loved by all.  
  
  
  
Drake Thomas Malfoy  
  
1933-1938  
  
He will remain with us forever.  
  
  
Dazma-I'm sorry it's so short, but here it is anyway! :p  
  
Kitycat87: Yesh, poor, poor, poor Draco. But I'll let Ginny make him better (and for the ending I've got for YSAI, I'm gonna need that)  
  
Dark Angel: It's A/U. Draco's a caring, sensitive guy! Well...maybe not...^^; 


End file.
